Surprise Surprise
by Little-Katsu
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL, YAOI. Une petite visite surprise chez les jumeaux... mais c'est ladite visite qui découvre qu'elle a une petite surprise réservée...


_Quelques sonnettes et une petite attente qui ne fut cependant pas très longue, car une femme ne tarda pas à répondre à la porte, allant ouvrir aux deux musiciens qui patientait tranquillement sur le bord de la porte. Ladite femme aux cheveux courts était habillée d'une longue robe turquoise, tirant légèrement sur le bleu, qui était surmonté par un tablier de cuisine qui n'était pas totalement blanc, vu les tâches qu'il y avait, marquant le fait qu'elle était en train de cuisiner justement. _

_Reconnaissant tout de suite les amis et collègues de ses fils, elle leur adressa un de ses fameux sourires resplendissants laissant voir deux rangées de dents blanches, probablement le secret de la provenance du sourire « made in Colgate » des jumeaux. Elle leur fis alors signe de rentrer, tout en essuyant un peu ses mains contre son tablier._

« Guten tag, madame Kaulitz, _salua le blond tout de suite imité par Georg qui en fit de même_. »

« Ah! Georg, Gustav, entrez. Les jumeaux sont à l'étage, dans la chambre de Tom. Andreas est avec eux. »

_La femme ferma alors la porte dès que les deux amis furent entrés dans la maison en époussetant un peu la poignée qu'elle avait malencontreusement enduit de farine en l'ouvrant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle se retourna alors et, voyant que ces derniers restaient poliment dans l'entrée, Simone alla alors à l'escalier qui menait justement à l'étage. Puis, elle prévint ses fils de l'arrivée des deux musiciens_ :

« Tom! Bill! Vous avez de la visite!_ annonça la mère des jumeaux d'en bas des escaliers_. »

_Ladite visite, comme l'avait si bien dit Simone, sourie à la femme qui le leur rendit gentiment en leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient alors monter à l'étage afin de retrouver les jumeaux même si ces derniers avaient de la compagnie, vu que, de toute manière, les deux jeunes hommes avaient appris à connaître un peu plus Andreas en le voyant parfois. Puis, quittant finalement la compagnie de celle-ci, ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers de la maison afin de se rendre à la chambre du cadet, tandis que la mère de Tom et Bill retourna à ses occupations, à la cuisine, sans plus se soucier des amis de ses enfants._

**-°-**

_De leur petite antre et dans le confort du lit double qui était pourtant réservé uniquement à Bill, mais sur lequel les trois jeunes étaient assis à discuter, ils entendirent clairement les paroles de la mère des jumeaux qui leur annonçait une supposément visite. Ils avaient chacun tourné la tête vers la porte close, mais ce fut Bill qui détourna le premier le regard de la porte de sa propre chambre._

« Ça doit être Georg et Gus', _supposa Bill en se référant aux paroles de sa mère_. »

_En fait, ils étaient tellement habitués à ce que Simone leur annonce l'arrivée de leurs deux compères de cette façon, qu'ils arrivaient clairement à savoir quand c'était eux ou d'autres personnes qui ne leur était pas autant proche que les deux jeunes hommes en question. Leur mère semblait toujours plus familière dans ses paroles lorsque c'était la visite des deux musiciens et amis de ses fils._

_Les jumeaux se retournèrent alors vers Andreas d'un même mouvement et purent remarquer le regard étrange de leur petit blond préféré. Ils le regardèrent alors d'un regard plus que suspicieux. Cet air, cela ne leur avait jamais annoncé quelque chose de très bon et surtout pour leur petit derrière. Donc, ils allaient être, une nouvelle fois, embarqués dans un des plans stupides et merdeux de leur ami qui n'avait jamais été un très grand penseur, mais qui semblait doté d'une imagination plus que débordante pour faire des coups tordus, peut-être trop même._

« Quoi? _s'étonnèrent les jumeaux en voyant l'air de leur ami._ »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…, _s'amusa le jeune homme en abordant un large sourire avant de se lancer dans ses explications en voyant le regard interrogateur des jumeaux qui se posait sur lui_. »

**-°-**

_À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Andréas était sortit de la chambre des deux jumeaux, allant tranquillement à la cuisine pour aller se chercher quelque chose pour s'abreuver, prit d'une soudaine soif. Étant donné qu'il était un des meilleurs amis des deux jumeaux et qu'il était certainement un de leur plus vieux amis, il était habitué à aller se servir lui-même et à prendre ses aises chez ses amis, bien qu'il témoignait toujours un très grand respect pour la mère des deux jeunes. Probablement aussi parce qu'il devait se douter que ce n'était probablement pas une des choses les plus reposantes que de s'occuper de ses deux tornades ambulantes à longueur de journée._

_Les musiciens croisèrent alors Andréas dans le corridor, tandis que ce dernier semblait descendre en bas pour faire ils ne savaient quoi. Ce dernier les salua d'un petit mouvement de main, tout en leur souriant à pleines dents. Signe de la main auquel les deux jeunes lui répondirent en faisant de même. Ils continuèrent pourtant leur petit chemin jusqu'à la chambre attitré de Bill qui se trouvait au bout du couloir à droite._

_Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du brun qui se trouvait à être fermée, les deux jeunes ne pensèrent même pas à cogner à la porte de la chambre de leurs amis, ne voyant aucune raison de le faire étant donné qu'ils étaient relativement habitué de venir régulièrement chez les jumeaux pour faire diverses choses, malgré le fait qu'ils passaient déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant les tournées et les autres trucs qui concernaient de près ou de loin leur groupe._

_Bill releva alors la tête en la tournant en voyant du coin de l'oeil la porte s'ouvrir, tandis que Tom ne faisant que tourner la tête vers la porte. Tout deux affichant une petite mine surprise. Pourtant, la surprise fut partagée avec leurs aînés qui les regardèrent de manière aussi suspicieuse que complètement interrogative. Les G's restèrent un bon moment dans le cadre de la porte sans bouger, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à la scène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux, bien qu'elle fut interrompue par leur arrivée. Ce fut alors Bill qui brisa finalement le silence :_

« Bah quoi? _questionna le chanteur qui se demandait pour quelle raison les deux musiciens faisaient cette tête d'ahuris_. »

_En effet, les G's auraient peut-être mieux fait de cogner avant d'entrée dans la chambre, car, dès qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans l'antre du chanteur, ils purent voir que chacun des jumeaux étaient assis face à face sur le lit, empoignant tout naturellement, du moins selon les deux frères, le membre de l'autre. Les aînés ne furent pas stupides au point de ne pas comprendre ce que les deux jeunes étaient en train de faire quelques secondes auparavant. Malgré le fait que c'était tout de même un spectacle étonnant à voir pour eux, étant donné que cela les laissait figé sur place, ils comprirent rapidement la situation. Ce qui les plongea dans un certain malaise, avant que Gustav ne finisse par répondre à la question du chanteur._

« De quoi 'quoi'? _s'étonna Gustav en voyant que Bill ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de regarder_. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? _lâcha Georg, un peu plus explicite que le batteur même si dans le fond il savait très bien ce qui se passait, bien qu'il préférait tout de même poser la question pour confirmer sa pensée._ »

_Tom eut un petit rire mutin, alors qu'il croisait le regard de son double qui avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Mais quelle question? Pourtant, un simple regard et un brin d'intelligence suffisaient pour comprendre très exactement les deux frères. Il semblait donc que 'Dieu' n'avait plus eut d'intelligence en stock lorsqu'il avait créé leurs aînés ou du moins n'avait peut-être pas vu la nécessité de leurs donner certaines connaissances sur ce sujet que mettait en pratique les deux cadets du groupe._

« C'est pas évident? _se moqua le guitariste à l'adresse des deux musiciens qui se trouvaient toujours dans le cadre de la porte_. »

« À moins que tu veux que je ne te montre comment on fait,_ proposa malignement Bill, un sourire accroché aux lèvres en s'approchant de ses aînés d'une manière féline qui lui était commune._ »

« C'est pas ça qu'on voulais dire, _répliqua rapidement Gustav en voyant le chanteur s'approcher dangereusement_. »

« Pourquoi vous le faites tout les deux? Le plaisir solitaire, c'est supposément être solitaire, _continua Georg en mettant l'emphase sur les deux 'solitaires' de sa phrase_. C'est pas une activité de groupe. »

_Comme de fait, les jumeaux se concertèrent du regard, légèrement étonné de la question que leur posait le bassiste. Pourquoi ils le faisaient à deux? Et bien, il y avait une bonne raison et c'est d'ailleurs Bill qui prit la peine de le leur dire, bien que ce ne fut pas uniquement la seule raison au pourquoi qu'ils se masturbaient mutuellement sans la moindre gêne apparente_ :

« Mais c'est plus agréable comme ça, _répliqua innocemment le chanteur comme si c'était la réponse la plus logique à donner_. »

« Et puis, de toute manière, on a jamais dit que c'était du plaisir solitaire,_ exposa Tom avec un petit sourire narquois_. »

« On fait juste se rendre mutuellement un grand service, _compléta finalement Bill avec un petit air sérieux qui était totalement faux_. »

_Les G's restèrent pendant un bon moment sans bouger, à contempler avec étonnement les doubles qui semblaient trouver cela tout simplement naturel. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bien le contraire de pour Georg et pour Gustav qui n'avaient pas vraiment pour habitude de s'organiser un petit rendez-vous entre eux pour s'amuser joyeusement à se faire masturbations ou fellations selon leur humeur. Ils étaient donc largement prit au dépourvu par les paroles des jumeaux Kaulitz et ne pouvaient décidément pas vraiment faire comme si de rien était même si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient dans le fond, ainsi qu'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu._

_Une nouvelle fois, après qu'un silence imposant le malaise se fut installé entre les quatre stars, ce fut Gustav qui répondit en premier aux paroles des jumeaux, Georg étant probablement trop stupéfait par le naturel que les jumeaux avaient de dire ça tout simplement. Pourtant, il n'était lui-même pas très à l'aise avec la situation, bien qu'il détestait ce silence pesant._

« Mais ça se fait pas entre frères, _répliqua Gustav qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec tout ça, mais ne voulant tout de même pas se mettre à dos les jumeaux._ »

_Les cadets haussèrent légèrement les sourcils à l'entente des paroles de leur aîné comme si c'était la dernière chose qui aurait pu être dite dans ce bas monde. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre où se situait la chose qui était supposé être mal dans tout cela. Ce n'était pas comme si ils se violaient et ce n'était encore moins comme si ils se faisaient l'amour et que l'un d'eux auraient à porter un enfant qui serait affecté par cette situation incestueuse. Ils se contentaient tout simplement d'utiliser leurs mains pour se procurer un plaisir commun et c'était d'ailleurs rien de bien différent que si ça aurait été la main d'une autre personne. Du moins, du point vu technique._

_Une petite illumination passa alors dans le regard des Kaulitz. Les jumeaux se concertèrent d'un petit regard entendu, un sourire moqueur apparaissant sur leur visage d'ange cornu. Puis, tandis que Bill attrapait Gustav par la taille subitement, Tom s'occupa du cas de Georg et ils les forcèrent à s'asseoir de tout leur long sur le lit pour être plus confortable, tandis qu'ils se mettaient derrière les deux musiciens. Après tout, ce n'était que pour du confort que tout cela allait être fait et rien d'autre… Enfin, c'est la raison que donnaient les jumeaux._

« Alors on va le faire entre amis, si on peux pas le faire entre frères, déclara Tom avec une lueur perverse dans le regard qu'il ne cacha pas le moins du monde. »

« Vous allez voir, c'est bien plus agréable qu'avec juste sa propre main,_ susurra ensuite Bill à l'oreille de son 'partenaire', bien que celui de son jumeau l'entendit parfaitement bien._ »

_Pourtant, les G's ne semblaient pas être du même avis. Une fois le coup de la surprise passé, bien que cela leur prit un certain temps, ils ne tardèrent pas à tenter de se redresser pour échapper à l'éteinte de leurs cadets afin de ne pas avoir à être impliqués dans les trucs croches que faisaient les jumeaux. Pourtant, ces derniers avaient bien anticipés leur réaction, qui était tout de même des plus normales d'un certain point de vue, et avait déjà resserré leur étreinte, empêchant les musiciens de s'en aller._

« C'est bon, on va pas vous manger quand même! _s'exclama le guitariste dans le but de faire arrêter de bouger Georg qui se débattait comme un beau diable_. »

_Cela eut son effet, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment pour la raison qu'on aurait pu croire. En fait, trois têtes s'étaient tournées vers Tom avec un petit air dubitatif de collé au visage devant l'expression qu'avait employé le guitariste. Ce dernier, remarquant les regards des autres, ne tarda pas à comprendre le pourquoi de ce soudain arrêt total de mouvement. En fait, ce qu'il avait dit ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Ils n'étaient certes pas cannibales et n'allaient donc pas se faire du Gustav grillé accompagné d'un Georg bouilli, mais ils allaient tout de même pouvoir les savourer d'une autre manière. D'une manière qui serait autant agréable pour eux que pour les jumeaux._

« Ok, mauvaise expression..., _se reprit Tom en souriant_. »

_Doucement, pour calmer un peu Gustav qui n'allait peut-être pas tarder à essayer de se débattre de nouveau, Bill alla tranquillement lui lécher l'oreille, provoquant des frissons chez le batteur qui ne se faisait cependant pas à l'idée d'accepter accepter la situation, bien que, pour le moment, il ne manifestait pas vraiment de résistance. Tranquillement, la langue du chanteur alla taquiner le lobe d'oreille du batteur, faisant glisser son piercing contre la peau du blond qui ne put que frémir face à la sensation qu'il ressentait face aux différences de températures qui ne pouvaient décidément pas le laisser indifférent. Bill profita d'ailleurs de la défaillance de son partenaire d'une fois et mordilla doucement son oreille, allant parfois en sucer la chaire tendre qui s'offrait à lui._

_Loin de rester de côté, Tom ne tarda pas à attaquer son plat, dès qu'il vit que son jumeau avait commencé les doux traitements. Esquissant un sourire malicieux à son double, il tourna ensuite son regard séducteur dans la nuque de Georg qui n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister à l'envie de regarder ce que le chanteur faisait subir comme douce torture au batteur du groupe. Il ne put alors qu'être surpris en sentant les lèvres gourmandes du guitariste se poser dans sa nuque, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Le bassiste détourna alors ses yeux du spectacle que lui offrait Bill et Gustav pour regarder du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Tom, ayant oublié d'une certaine façon la véhémence dont il avait fait preuve pour se détacher de l'étreinte du dreadé et du pourquoi de cette véhémence. Il laissa alors l'aîné des jumeaux s'appliquer dans son cou à suçoter doucement sa peau, la mordiller de temps en temps et la léchant également pour faire changer les sensations que ressentaient Georg, laissant un joli suçon bien violacé dans son cou, laissant sa marque de façon plus qu'évidente._

_Remarquant avec un sourire malicieux qu'il avait enfin réussit à réagir Gustav positivement, réaction qui se présentait sous la petite bosse que l'on pouvait pourtant clairement voir sur le jean du musicien, le chanteur glissa sur le lit et fourra un oreiller dans le dos du batteur pour remplacer sa propre présence. Puis, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il se retrouvait déjà à quatre pattes entre les jambes de son homologue en train de défaire le pantalon de ce dernier qui ne réagit pas pour le moment, bien que cela n'allait certainement pas tarder tout de même._

_Dès qu'il vit que son frère était déjà passé à l'étape suivante, ayant réussit l'étape de persuasion pour qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir partir, Tom en fit de même. Le suçon avait fait son effet certes, mais pas assez au goût du dreadé. Celui-ci eut alors un petit sourire mutin qui fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne glisse ses mains sur le corps du bassiste qui réagit rapidement au touché du guitariste, son corps étant secoué d'un léger frisson qu'il n'avait pu réprimer. Lentement, il glissa ses doigts légèrement rugueux par de trop grands frottements sur les cordes de sa guitare et remonta pour aller gentiment taquiner les mamelons de son aîné qui retint tant bien que mal un gémissement qui fut étouffé à ses lèvres avant de sortir de sa bouche._

« Att… Attends, Bill, _l'apostropha le batteur en rougissant brusquement_. »

_Gustav s'était finalement rendu compte de ce qu'allait faire son cadet. Pourtant, ce dernier ne prit pas trop en compte les protestations du blond. Il avait déjà déboutonné son pantalon et l'avait ouvrit de façon à voir un peu plus clairement la bosse qui était maintenant uniquement retenu par le tissu qui se trouvait à être le boxer de l'aîné. S'amusant de la situation, Bill appuya doucement sur la bosse qui était bien dure, la caressant ensuite frénétiquement. Il laissa alors son souffle chaud venir provoquer encore plus l'érection du batteur avant de lever son regard noisette pour le plonger dans celui de son partenaire en adoptant un petit air provocateur rempli de sous-entendus évidents._

« Gus'? Tu veux vraiment pas que j'y touche? _s'enquit faussement le brun qui savait déjà la réponse à cette question_.»

« Bill…, _souffla le batteur sans savoir quoi répondre, étant tiraillé entre ses envies et sa conscience_. »

« Je pourrais pourtant tellement t'apporter du bien…, _continua Bill d'une voix sensuelle_ »

_La main du guitariste se faisait de plus en plus insistante, tandis que son autre alla tout simplement se réfugier dans le pantalon de son compagnon, traversant toutes les barrières de tissus sans libérer le membre qu'il sentait tendu. Il entendit alors avec plaisir un grognement de frustration et de douleur s'échapper d'entre les lèvres de son aîné, tandis qu'il se contentait de laisser sa main là, sans faire le moindre mouvement, mais étant tout de même enroulée autour du membre du bassiste._

« Du calme, Georg… Chaque chose en son temps, _murmura alors Tom à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis_. »

« Grouille, scheiβe, _lui répondit alors le principal concerné en faisant sourire le guitariste._ »

_Ne se souciant même plus du dilemme du blond qui ne savait pas quelle décision prendre vu que tout était contradictoire dans sa tête, le chanteur continua alors sa douce torture. Laissant son souffle chaud le tourmenter toujours plus, le chanteur ne tarda pas à abaisser encore un peu la tête pour aller doucement embrasser le membre tendu du batteur à travers le tissu, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever une légère plainte de la part du blond qui doit se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour essayer de garder un semblant de conscience encore, bien que cela n'apporte que de très faibles résultats, ses yeux s'assombrissant déjà sous l'effet du désir que Bill provoque._

_Cédant finalement aux nombreuses plaintes et grognements émient par Georg, non sans l'avoir régulièrement martyriser en esquissant un faible mouvement, mais s'arrêtant juste après, le guitariste finit par s'affairer à défaire le pantalon du bassiste, y allant tout de même avec une lenteur pénible. Le pantalon et le boxer du châtain glissèrent alors sur ses hanches, dévoilant finalement le membre de ce dernier qui ne put qu'être soulagée par ce semblant de délivrance._

_Le brun finit par enfin défaire la verge de son aîné de sa prison de tissu, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier qui n'arrivait plus à garder ses barrières dressées contre les attaques séductrices du jeune chanteur. Le batteur, par réflexe, glissa alors ses mains dans les cheveux lissés du brun qui leva son regard brillant vers lui pendant un court moment, admirant le visage déformé par le désir du batteur qui ne pouvait tout simplement plus se contenter. Chose qui aurait été étonnante tout de même, vu que tout homme qui se respectait ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à ce genre de comportement provocateur peu importe de qui il venait. Puis, il retourna alors à ses occupations, caressant de ses doigts fins et manucurés le membre gonflé qui se dressait devant lui._

_Voyant que le châtain semblait satisfait par le fait que ses vêtements n'emprisonnaient à présent plus son sexe, Tom esquissa un petit sourire ravi. Recommençant doucement ses succion dans le cou du bassiste afin de faire une nouvelle marque pleine de couleur, il amorça lentement quelques mouvements de vas et viens de sa main sur le membre gonflé de l'aîné. Ce dernier laissa sa tête aller prendre appui sur l'épaule de son cadet, lui laissant plus de place et d'aise pour continuer son suçon, tandis que le piercing du guitariste ne faisait que provoquer des frissons chez Georg._

_Le jeune chanteur laissait ses doigts glisser sur la verge du batteur, allant parfois taquiner son bout, le sachant plus sensible que le reste, sous les gémissements de désir que Gustav semblait vouloir tant bien que mal retenir, bien que ses résultats ne soient pas très concluant. Puis, se penchant toujours un peu plus, il finit par laisser ses lèvres frôler l'extrémité, ce qui arracha une plainte chez le batteur qui devait faire preuve d'une très grande patience pour ne pas craquer dans les secondes qui pouvaient suivre. Le musicien resserra alors un peu plus ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cadet, les tirant légèrement sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, trop occupé à serrer les dents._

_Pour sa part, les mouvements que le dreadé exerçait sur le membre du bassiste se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus insistants. Les plaintes de Georg ne faisaient d'ailleurs que plus plaisir au guitariste qui avait toujours bien aimé cette petite musique si mélodieuse parvenir à ses oreilles. Bien qu'habituellement, c'était certainement plus des filles qui chantaient ce genre de chanson sous les doigts experts du guitariste qui s'affairait toujours à les utiliser pour autre chose que pour gratter les cordes de son instrument, même si il était doué dans les deux domaines._

_Bill embrassa doucement le bout de la verge du blond, occasionnant un frisson chez ledit blond qui resserra légèrement ses doigts dans la crinière du chanteur. Puis, glissant ses lèvres contre le sexe qui s'offrait à lui, le chanteur finit par engloutir ce dernier d'un seul mouvement. Doucement, il glissa sa langue sur le membre prit en bouche, laissant son piercing froid provoquer d'autant plus de frissons de la part du batteur à cause de la différence de température entre la bouche chaude du chanteur et cette petite bille de métal froide. Puis, lentement, bien qu'il accéléra progressivement le rythme, il amorça des mouvements répétitifs._

_À force de mouvements attentionnés et sensuels, Bill par sa bouche, Tom par sa main, les deux jumeaux ne tardèrent par à faire se sentir d'autant plus chaud leurs aînés qui avaient tout deux de la misère à se contenir encore bien longtemps. Les gémissements des plus vieux se faisaient entendre dans la pièce dont la porte se trouvait à être entrouverte. Heureusement pour les musiciens qui subissaient cet agréable supplice, les sons de leurs plaintes ne se faisaient pas attendre dans le couloir et encore moins dans le reste de la maison. Ce fut d'ailleurs une bonne chose lorsqu'ils poussèrent tout deux un petit cri en se cambrant l'un à la suite de l'autre, tandis qu'ils se cambraient violement._

_Les jumeaux se redressèrent alors, admirant leur travail qui s'avérait être un Gustav et un Georg avec une respiration saccadé qui cherchaient à la calmer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de gagné à l'avance. Tout deux abordaient un petit sourire pervers qu'ils ne cachaient pas le moins du monde et qu'ils s'amusaient certainement plus tôt à montrer._

« On est trop fort! _s'écria le guitariste, sans prévenir_. »

_Bill se retourna alors vers son double et lui adressa un petit sourire vainqueur. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tapèrent la main en signe d'une victoire apparente, bien que c'était tout de même légèrement étrange comme réaction surtout du point des G's qui étaient un peu perplexe quant à tout ça. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête assez claire pour être capable de faire des suppositions en rapport au comportement étrange de leurs cadets._

« Andreas, tu nous dois cent euros! _renchérit Bill avec un enthousiasme non caché_. »

_C'est d'ailleurs sur ce que les deux jumeaux quittèrent brusquement la pièce, laissant leurs aînés comme ça, pour aller rejoindre leur ami qui devait certainement être allé se terrer dans la cuisine avec Simone en attendant que les jumeaux Kaulitz reviennent avec leur petit rapport concernant leur victoire ou bien leur défaite, selon l'issue de la situation._

_Cela prit un certain temps avant que les aînés saisissent réellement ce qu'ils avaient entendu, sous le choc de la surprise. Pourtant, leur réaction fut immédiate dès que le message fut rendu à leur cerveau qui le décoda : dans un seul mouvement, ils s'étaient tout les deux redressé brusquement et, après avoir refermé leur pantalon et s'être arrangé correctement, ce qui ne leur prirent que quelques secondes à peine, ils sortirent brusquement de la chambre pour se lancer dans la poursuite des jumeaux afin de leur faire regretter ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils accoururent alors le couloir en tonnant dans un synchronisme parfait :_

« Les jumeaux, on va vous butter! Revenez ici, tout de suite! »

**-°-**

_En entendant les voix des musiciens qui ne semblaient pas très ravis de la petite séance d'attention et de soins particuliers, qui avait pourtant si agréable à l'avis des jumeaux, qu'ils avaient reçu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils se plaisaient à croire et l'avaient deviné en voyant les expressions formées sur les traits tordus par le plaisir du visage de leurs aînés, ils déglutirent alors avec difficulté, ayant peur pour leur derrière en ce qui concernait ce que voulait leur faire les G's._

« Andreas, c'est toi qui récolte! _affirma Bill en poussant Andreas vers les escaliers_. C'est ta faute si ils veulent notre peau maintenant. »

« Hey! Mais c'est pas moi qui ai accepté de faire ce défi! _s'écria la supposée victime dans cette affaire_. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est tout de même toi qui a proposé ton plan stupide,_ renchérit le guitariste en aidant son frère à pousser leur ami_. »

« Bande de Judas! _s'écria de nouveau Andreas en se retenant contre les rampes pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux deux musiciens rageurs qui s'apprêtaient à descendre les escaliers. _»

« Ich liebe dich, Andreas, _clamèrent les deux stars d'une seule et unique voix._ »

_Sur ce, le chanteur et le guitariste prirent alors la fuite dès qu'ils virent les deux autres membres de Tokio Hotel descendre les premières marches de l'escalier, laissant leur ami aux mains de Gustav et de Georg. Ils ne prirent pas de temps avant de sortir de la maison et de s'enfuir ils ne savaient pas vraiment où. Ils allaient probablement squatter le chez-soi d'un autre de leurs amis pendant un petit bout de temps, avant que les idées de vengeances de leurs amis disparaissent et qu'ils puissent ne pas avoir toujours la menace de se faire étriper par eux qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Ça valait certainement mieux pour leur santé._


End file.
